1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover assembly, and more particularly to a cover assembly for electronic transmission ports.
2. Description of Related Art
Use of electronic devices, particularly portable electronic devices, is becoming much more prevalent. Most electronic devices have electronic transmission ports that allow similar or complementary electronic devices to be connected to each other. The electronic transmission ports especially on portable electronic devices are exposed to the environment and are susceptible to accumulation of airborne dirt and grime.
Modern portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, PDAs and the like are small and thin so people can carry them conveniently. However, in hostile environments, electronic transmission ports on the electronic devices are easily contaminated and coated with dust and grime or damaged by foreign matter.
To overcome the problems, caps have been designed to mount on and protect electronic transmission ports. However, the caps are often mislaid or lost when the electronic transmission ports are connected to other electronic devices.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electronic transmission port cover assembly to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.